1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an aircraft cabin, of the type comprising:                at least two seats which each comprise at least two elements which can be moved relative to each other and at least one actuator for the relative displacement of these movable elements,        at least one central power control unit in the cabin in order to allocate a total available power level to each seat.        
2. Background Art
In passenger transport aircraft, it is necessary to provide each passenger with a given number of items of equipment which are supplied with electrical power, these items of equipment ensuring maximum comfort for the passenger.
In particular, each passenger generally has an individual light, referred to as a reading light, a power point for a laptop computer, video equipment for viewing films, items of comfort equipment, such as massage devices, and an assembly of electrical actuators which allow the movable elements of the passenger seat to be displaced.
The increase in the number of devices supplied with electrical power provided for each passenger considerably increases the electrical power consumed in the cabin of the aircraft.
It is thus necessary to control the power consumed by the passengers in the course of the flight.
To this end, it is known to monitor the electrical power effectively consumed by each passenger, and to allocate to the various passengers a suitable total available power level for the passenger so that the sum of the total available power levels allocated is less than a total maximum power level which can be allocated to the various passengers.
These methods function in a satisfactory manner but allow the power to be controlled based only on the power effectively consumed at a given time by the various passengers.
The object of the invention is to provide a power control installation which allows the use of the power available in an aircraft to be optimised in order to make the power available to the various passengers.